mitsudomoefandomcom-20200214-history
Santa Claus is my Eccentricity
Santa Claus is my Eccentricity (変人はサンタクロース Henjin wa Santakurōsu) is the ninth episode of Mitsudomoe. Plot Summary Oh, porn book! Come! Come quick! During class, Chiba notices that Hitoha, rather than seeming calm like usual, looks excited while reading her book. He concludes that she must have some kind of super porn book. In reality, it's the official Gachi Rangers guidebook that Hitoha is excited about. When Chiba tries to get a peek, Hitoha slams her book shut. Hitoha is intrigued by the fact that Chiba might be a Gachi Rangers fan and asks if he wants to see. Of course, he does, expecting to see porn. They go to the hallway and Chiba simply wishes to get to it and see her book, but Hitoha want's to talk about Gachi Rangers first; she asks him what his favorite "part" is. He simply says "the boobs", which makes Hitoha thinks he only watches the show for the boobs on Gachi Pink and the female villain. She scolds him and says that there is much more to it than just that, and that it is art. Chiba is repentant, but continues to ask to see her book. Hitoha instead asks him what his favorite technique is, referring to Gachi Rangers attacks; he thinks she means sex moves. He says he practices them and she offers to let him try one on her. Before he can, though, Yabe shows up and Hitoha says that he is a fan too and that Chiba should do his move on him instead. Having no choice, Chiba performs his "Lightspeed One-Handed Depantsification" on Yabe, pulling his pants down in front of Hitoha. He flees in disgrace, leaving Hitoha and Yabe gawking at each other. Yabecchi's Room Part I In this short segment, Yabe tries to hold a talk show corner with Mitsuba. She prefers to insult him rather than answer his questions, though, and she's more interested in eating than anything else. After a short while, Yabe allegedly gives up. Santa Does Everything Behind Your Back On Christmas Eve, Soujirou, who usually plays the role of Santa for Futaba's sake, gets sick. Futaba is always excited to be visited by Santa, so he delegates the role to Hitoha. He already prepared a Santa costume for her in a nearby bag so a reluctant Hitoha has no choice but to accept. Hitoha goes to the triplets room, where Futaba went to bed early, and gives a sleeping Futaba her gift, a boobie pillow. Unfortunately, Futaba's boobie-sense goes off and she wakes up and asks the person in front of her if they are Santa. Hitoha covers her face with the Santa cap so that her older sister won't recognize her, but she is unable to escape because she can't see anything; she trips over several objects as Futaba watches. Futaba tries to take off the Santa cap, but at that moment Mitsuba appears dressed in a Santa costume as well in order to help Hitoha escape. However, Futaba immediately recognizes Mitsuba while Hitoha tries to run away, while running headfirst into the wall in the process. When Futaba successfully takes off the hat, Hitoha's face is a bloody mess. Futaba believes that "Santa" wanted to hide his face because he is ugly, but she gives him a hug because "Santa is Santa". After this she immediately falls asleep. Hitoha is glad that everything went well, but Mitsuba just doesn't want her to look at her with her jacked-up face. A Boar that Can't Fly Is Just a Boar It's New Years day and Mitsuba has the new animal-print panties for this year: a boar. While showing them off in the yard, Futaba is impressed, but Hitoha is not. Futaba wants to try them on herself, but Mitsuba won't let her. As they fight over the panties, Futaba sneezes and they drop the panties, only for the wind to pick them up and blow them away. Mitsuba takes off after them, leaving only insults in her wake. Mitsuba finds her panties stuck in a tree by the riverside, but she also catches Satou climbing that same tree. She stops him, thinking he is after her panties, but he is actually only trying to retrieve his kite from the same tree. Chiba and another boy come over and Chiba immediately spots the panties and attempts to get them. When Mitsuba protests, however, he lets her go and get them herself, because he still thinks panties look better worn. On her way up the tree, a branch breaks and she falls and Chiba catches the panties. He doesn't like them, though, so he tosses them into the wind again and Mitsuba starts to chase them again. She chases them all over town until they land in a donation box at a shrine. Since they are now irretrievable, she counts it as an offering and wishes for the rest of her year to be lucky. Later, Mitsuba is showing Futaba and Hitoha her panty collection. They are amazed by how many animals she has, as well has mythical creatures. Futaba asks if she also has a tsuchinoko (a mythical snake/dragon), but Mitsuba says that's stupid, which confuses Hitoha because she sees that she does have a snake and a dragon. The Unspoken Magic Word Is: Natural Hot Spring Futaba is watching TV and sees a show with a natural hot spring. She gets the idea to make her own in the yard, which she does with an inflatable pool and by filling it with hot water from the bathtub. On one of her water trips, however, she bumps into Hitoha with the stew pot and they both fall, and Mitsuba and Soujirou get splashed with hot water. Futaba tells her dad about her plan, but he forbids it. Then, Mitsuba gets Futaba to follow her and leads her to an old metal drum which can be used as a tub. They start to transport it home by Futaba rolling on top of it, but she is too careless about where she's going and she accidentally rolls over Mitsuba once, so she has to roll it normally. When she can no longer roll it, Futaba picks it up and carries it. She cannot see like this, though, and she wanders off into the street. When Mitsuba tries to get her attention, Futaba accidentally hits her with the drum and sends her flying. When they finally return home, Mitsuba is shocked to realize that the drum is missing a bottom, making it useless. They are crestfallen, until their dad arrives with a new bath toy for Futaba, which cheers her up. Man de Penguin On a cold day, the triplets are walking down the street when they spot Satou and Chiba at the school pool. Before they can figure out what they're doing there, Futaba runs off but then quickly returns dressed in her swimsuit. She tries to dive in the pool, but she hits solid ice, after which Satou tells her that they came here to go ice skating. Chiba says that it's their secret spot so they can't go blabbing about it, but Mitsuba says that in order for her to agree to this, they must beat her in a game of ice bowling, and if she wins they must call her "Mitsuba-sama" and speak to her in keigo forever. After thinking about what he might want from her in return, realizing that he's already seen her panties and she has no boobs to show him, he settles on asking for five-hundred yen if he wins. Hitoha, having no interest in any of this, continues home with her grocery bag. Mitsuba sets up pins with flutter boards and uses Futaba as the ball, kicking her across the ice. She misses a few pins, however. It's Satou's turn, but he doesn't want to kick Futaba, even though Futaba says it's okay. After much goading from Futaba, Mitsuba, and Chiba, Satou kicks, but because he is the school soccer team's ace striker, he launches Futaba forward at high speed. A board propped up like a ramp then launches Futaba into the air she ends up stuck in a tree. The next day, Futaba asks Satou to kick her in the butt again sometime in front of the shocked Hopeless Squad. The credits scene for this episode is different than usual, showing Futaba sliding on the ice in slow motion as she did in the last scene. A version of Johann Strauss' The Blue Danube plays during the credits, an allusion to the film 2001: A Space Odyssey. Characters & Cast *Mitsuba Marui: Takagaki Ayahi *Futaba Marui: Akesaka Satomi *Hitoha Marui: Tomatsu Haruka *Satoshi Yabe: Shimono Hiro *Shinya Satou: Sanpei Yuuko *Yuudai Chiba: Yamamoto Kazutomi *Soujirou Marui: Amada Masuo *Airi Ogata *Shiori Itou *Mayumi Katou Manga differences * The episode with the barrel is a mute episode, while in the manga it is only most mute; there is dialogue at the end of the chapter from Mitsuba and Futaba. * During the barrel scene, certain things happen in the anime that aren't in the manga, including Futaba almost running over a boy on a tricycle, some ducks, and a beetle. There is also a shot of a plane with the triplets' faces and the show's logo. Category:Season 1 Episodes